Kiss Me Goodbye
by zuvalupa
Summary: Ginny has one last request of her boyfriend. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only the idea.

There are NO SPOILERS in regards to book 6! This was written before it was released. So if you haven't read it yet, you're safe reading this.

* * *

**Kiss me goodbye**

A year. It had almost been a whole year. She couldn't quite believe it. Anyone who had first seen them together would have said that they wouldn't even have lasted half a month. But of course, no one knew that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had started seeing each other; going out, dating. It was after all to be kept quiet; the consequences would be harsh and extreme had any of the "wrong" people found out.

Ginny was sitting on the _Hogwarts Express_ on the way home having just finished her sixth school year.

This was it. Possibly the last few moments she could spend with Draco, and she couldn't get away from her brother. He was busy talking to her animatedly, but she wasn't listening, to which, luckily, he took no notice.

If she couldn't spend her time with Draco, then she could at least spend her time thinking about him.

She loved the way Draco would start muttering to himself when he became slightly jealous, not that Malfoy's ever became jealous!

She loved the way he kissed her, gentle at first, then becoming more fierce, fervent and demanding as the moment intensified.

She loved the silent minutes they shared together. How they were never awkward or uncomfortable.

She loved the little notes he sent her every day, the way he told her that he lov-

"Ginny, are you listening to me?" Ron interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm listening. You were saying something about the Cannons?" she told him, motioning for him to carry on. Of course, she hadn't been listening, but what Ron didn't notice, he didn't have to know. He would only have beentalking to her about the _Chudley Cannons_ in the first place. Ron appeared satisfied and went on speaking.

Ginny's mind wandered back to Draco. She loved him. All of his annoying (and sometimes cute) habits; like brushing his hair just so, and wearing his tie with the knot in exactly the same position. She loved his sense of humour and the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She loved everything about him. The good and the bad.

They had said their goodbyes the previous night, knowing that they would not have the luck to be alone for long enough to have done it today.

Just before she had left him to return to her dormitory, she had said "Kiss me goodbye". So Draco did just that. He took her head in his hands and kissed her goodbye. It started out sweet and sensual, but soon became needy and not wanting to end.

He had promised that he'd see her during the holidays, although the possibility seemed scarce. With a tear in her eye, she left to go to bed.

The train stopped, so Ginny got up to collect her luggage and meet her family on the platform. Ron was just ahead of her as she got out of the train.

Tears were threatening to fall as she heaved her luggage over to her parents who were waving jovially at her. She hadn't paid much attention to anyone other than her family, which is why she didn't notice that someone had suddenly stepped in front of her until she bumped into them causing her to nearly topple over.

It was Draco, who had caught her arms to stop her from falling. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her goodbye.

She was overjoyed. He actually kissed her in public! She could only imagine what Ron would say.

Draco looked her in the eyes and gave her a note. He then had to leave.

Ginny didn't trust herself to read the note then, so she joined her family who were giving her curious looks, except for Ron, who was ranting and raving about stupid bouncing ferrets who didn't know their place.

Only once she was safely locked in her room, did she dare open the letter.

_Gin,_

_You told me to kiss you goodbye, so I did._

At this point she could feel the smirk plastered to his face.

_Although you said goodbye, it wasn't meant as goodbye. Not really. It was a "goodbye for now" kiss._

_I love you and miss you already. I wanted to prove that to you today._

_Love, your Ferret._

* * *

_A/N: What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review!_

_Most importantly: What did you think of book 6?_


End file.
